Jangan Salahkan Takdir
by Adelways Shizuka Usagi
Summary: "Sakura-chan! aku mencintaimu!"/"NARUTO!" /P.s : Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu bersamamu. Di hatimu./aku pun tidak akan pernah menyalahkan takdir atas segala sesuatu yang ku alami./NaruSaku/ hati-hati cerita panjang!


_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of Course NaruSaku**_

_**Warning,absurd story,story from me,typo,etc**_

_**.**_

**Jangan Salahkan Takdir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit tak secerah biasanya. Warna abu-abu telah mendominasi dan menutupi warna biru cerah yang sangat ku sukai. Sang raja siang bersembunyi di balik awan. Membuat bumi terselimuti kegelapan. Terlihat satu demi satu butiran Kristal berjatuhan dari langit. Bau khas tanah menyeruak tercium hidungku. Udara dinginnya seakan menusuk menembus kulitku. Tentu ini membuatku harus merapatkan jas dokter yang kini ku kenakan. Bibirku mulai menyesap coklat panas yang baru saja ku pesan di kantin. Ya, sekarang aku sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit tempatku bekerja. Meminum coklat panas memang pilihan yang tepat saat hujan seperti ini.

Aku alihkan pandanganku dan menatap hujan. Tanpa sadar,hujan telah membawaku ke dalam lamunan. _Dia_ kini yang sekarang menjadi objek lamunanku. Memang sejak aku bertemu dengan_nya, dia _selalu saja setia menjadi objek lamunanku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Rasanya aku seperti tersihir oleh diri_nya._

Tanpa sadar,diriku sedang menjadi objek pandang dari 3 orang anak kecil.

"…-_neechan_!"

"Sakura-_neechan_!" panggil seorang anak perempuan yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk menatapnya yang kini sedang menatapku intens. "Ada apa, Moegi-_chan_?"

Anak perempuan yang ku panggil Moegi itu masih tetap menatapku intens. Seakan-akan sedang mengintrogasiku "Sakura-neechan sedang melamunkan apa?"

"Tidak ada" jawabku bohong.

"Bohong! Pasti itu Naruto-_niichan_, kan?" seorang anak laki-laki dengan syal biru ikut mengintrogasiku.

"Wah,benarkah?" tiba-tiba Moegi terlihat heboh.

"A,i-itu…" Aku kesulitan untuk menyusun kata-kata. Aku jadi seperti telah kalah telak oleh seorang anak kecil. Tapi memang apa yang dikatakan Konohamaru—nama anak laki-laki dengan syal biru—itu benar. Naruto lah yang menjadi objek lamunanku.

"Sepertinya tebakanmu benar, Konohamaru" ucap anak laki-laki satunya.

"Tentu saja, Udon! Siapa lagi orang yang akan menjadi objek lamunan Sakura-_neechan_ selain Naruto-_niichan_,kekasihnya?" seru Konohamaru yang membuat kami menjadi objek pandang dari orang-orang yang ada di kantin ini. Bahkan beberapa orang ada yang tertawa geli. Tentu itu membuatku sedikit malu.

"Sudah, sudah. Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanyaku.

"Hanya ingin bermain di luar" jawab Konohamaru.

"Aissh, kalian ini! masa bermain di luar saat hujan seperti ini? bukankah udaranya sangat dingin? Nanti kalian bertambah sakit,lho…"

"Kami bosan di kamar terus" jawab Moegi.

"Ya, tidak ada hal yang menarik" timpal Udon.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kalian kembali ke kamar? Nanti akanku ceritakan sebuah cerita" aku mencoba membujuk.

"Baiklah!" seru mereka setuju.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Konohamaru menarik tanganku. Sedangkan ke dua temannya mendorong badanku dari belakang.

Kami berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang ada di ruangan anak. Memang, Moegi, Konohamaru, dan Udon adalah pasien di rumah sakit ini. Walau begitu, mereka terlihat seperti anak-anak yang sehat. Mereka sangat akrab denganku dan juga Naruto, kekasihku yang super _baka_. Tapi aku mencintainya.

Aku membuka pintu sebuah kamar. Tentu, ini kamar dari anak-anak itu. Aku, Konohamaru, dan yang lainnya segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya. Di luar benar-benar dingin. Berbeda sekali dengan di dalam kamar ini yang memang telah diberi penghangat ruangan.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di sebuah sofa berbentuk beruang yang terlihat lucu ini. Sedangkan Konohamaru, Moegi, dan Udon duduk di atas karpet tebal bergambar kucing.

"Sakura-_neechan_, ayo, mulai bercerita!" pinta Konohamaru.

"Oke, tapi cerita apa?" tanyaku pada mereka.

Konohamaru mulai menggunakan pose berpikir, "Hmm, cerita apa, ya?".

"Bagaimana kalau cerita hantu saja?" usul Udon.

Kini aku yang mulai menggunakan pose berpikir, "Boleh saja, sih! Ba-"

"Tidak mau! I-itu menakutkan! Aku tidak mau!" potong Moegi cepat.

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Cerita tentang pengalaman Sakura-_neechan_ saja!" giliran Konohamru yang memberi usul.

"Aku setuju!" celetuk Udon setuju.

"Mmm, aku juga. Tapi bagaimana kalau pengalaman saat Sakura-_neechan _pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto-_niichan_? Aku penasaran sekali" tambah Moegi.

Aku masih menggunakan pose berpikir. Bingung dengan cerita apa yang akan kuceritakan nanti.

"Aku setuju sekali dengan apa yang dikatakan Moegi-_chan_!" seru Konohamaru.

"Aku juga setuju" ucap Udon.

"Jadi? Sakura-_neechan _mau, kan, menceritakannya?" tanya Moegi dengan tatapan memohon. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Ini membuatku merasa tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan mereka. Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang lalu tersenyum lembut pada mereka.

"Baiklah, akanku ceritakan. Tapi dengan satu syarat!" kataku.

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka serentak.

"Setelah akubercerita, kalian harus istirahat dan tidur. Jangan bermain lagi" jawabku.

"Tak masalah" , "Baiklah" , "Akan kulakukan" Jawab mereka bersama.

"Kalau begitu cepat ceritanya dimulai,_ Neechan_!" seru Moegi tidak sabar.

"Oke, oke. Awal aku bertemu Naruto adalah saat aku tertidur di bangku taman karena kelelahan setelah ujian masuk universitas"

"Lalu? Lalu?"

"Aku tidur sangat nyenyak. Sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang melukisku saat aku sedang tertidur"

**Flashback 'ON'**

Angin musim semi membangunkan tidurku yang nyenyak. Tanpa sadar ternyata aku tertidur di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura. Membuat rambutku yang berwarna senada dengan bunga sakura ini di penuhi oleh tumpukan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

Aku meregangkan badanku dan menggosok mataku dengan tangan. Rasanya tubuhku mulai merasa sehat kembali. Setelah sebelumnya tubuhku terlihat seperti raga tanpa jiwa. Salahkan saja soal ujian masuk universitas yang sangat sulit itu. Untung saja aku dianugerahi otak yang cerdas. Jadi aku bisa melewati ujian tersebut dengan mudah.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru. Rupanya hari sudah sore. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah, kini berubah menjadi merah selayaknya langit senja pada umumnya. Terlihat beberapa orang sedang jalan-jalan atau sekedar melepas kepenatan setelah selesai melakukan aktivitas yang melelahkan.

Pandanganku kini tersita oleh sebuah papan yang berdiri beberapa meter di depanku. Itu terlihat seperti papan untuk melukis. Aku menatapnya menyelidik. Dari bawah ke atas. Ternyata di balik papan itu ada seseorang yang sedang melukis. Aku melihat sebuah kursi dan kelihatanya kursi itu tidaklah kosong. Itu karena aku juga melihat sepasang kaki dan juga ujung rambut yang mencuat terlihat di bagian atas papan lukis.

Aku mengambil tas ranselku dan memakainya. Lalu aku berjalan mendekati orang yang sedang melukis itu dengan perlahan. Aku berjalan sangat perlahan hingga akhirnya aku sampai di tempat orang itu. Aku membungkukan badanku yang kini berada tepat di belakang orang itu. Kepalaku sejajar dengan kepala orang itu. ku tatap lukisan yang berada di atas kanvas itu dengan seksama. Sedangkan orang itu masih tetap focus melukis.

Setelah ku amati cukup lama, aku mulai menyadari siapa yang menjadi objek lukis di kanvas ini. Rupanya itu adalah aku yang sedang tertidur di bangku taman di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya berjatuhan. Di atas rambutku ada beberapa bunga sakura dan saat itu aku sedang memeluk tas ranselku.

"I-itu kan aku!" seruku sambil menunjuk lukisan yang ada di depanku. Seorang laki-laki yang melukisku itu terkejut dan menatapku. Muka kami sangatlah dekat. Ini membuat pipiku menjadi bersemu merah. Aku menjauhkan mukaku dari mukanya.

"Ke-kenapa kamu melukisku?" tanyaku masih dengan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Oh,i-itu karena saat kamu tidur kamu terlihat sangat nyaman dan tenang. Membuatku ingin melukisnya. Maafkan aku karena tidak meminta izin sebelumnya" jawabanya sambil membereskan alat lukisnya dan berdiri.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan orang" ucapku lalu pergi beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Namun sebuah tangan yang cukup besar menahan lenganku. Membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?" tanyaku cukup ketus. Bukannya aku orang yang jahat. Tapi laki-laki itu adalah orang asing buatku. Jadi aku harus berhati-hati.

"Tentu!" jawabnya dengan semangat dan memperlihatkan cengiran lima jarinya yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Melihatnya seperti itu jadi membuatku tidak tega untuk menolak menjawabnya. Lagipula sepertinya dia bukan orang yang jahat.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Sakura, namaku Haruno Sakura".

"Haruno Sakura" ulangnya.

"Nama yang sangat indah! Seindah orangnya!" pujinya yang membuat pipiku lagi-lagi bersemu merah.

"_Arigatou_, o,iya! Lukisanmu sangat indah" ujarku.

"Hehehe, benarkah? apa kau menyukainya?" tanyanya.

Aku menganggukan kepala dan menjawab "Hm! Aku memang suka dengan lukisan. Tapi aku tidak pandai melukis. Apa kau seorang pelukis?".

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa di sebut sebagai pelukis. Karena aku masih dalam tahap pembelajaran" katanya malu-malu.

"Walau masih dalam tahap pembelajaran, lukisanmu sudah sangat indah, kok! Mmm, aku harus segera pulang. Ini sudah sore" pamit ku lalu berjalan menjauhi laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Hey! Jika kau menyukai lukisanku, besok datanglah kemari jam 5 sore. Aku selalu datang kemari setiap hari pada jam 5. Itu jika kamu mau!" teriaknya dari kejauhan. Aku menghentikan langkahku sebentar lalu melanjutkan berjalan. Namun kini dengan senyum menghiasi setiap langkahku. Entah kenapa laki-laki itu terlihat berbeda dari yang lain. Mungkin aku bisa datang kemari besok.

**Flashback 'OFF'**

"Nah, begitulah ceritanya" ucapku setelah menceritakan bagaimana aku dan Naruto bertemu.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Sakura-_neechan_?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Apa Sakura-_neechan_ menemui Naruto-_niichan_ lagi?" giliran Moegi yang bertanya.

"Yah, begitulah" jawabku.

"Setelah pertemuan Sakura-_neechan_ dan Naruto-_niichan_, apa kalian langsung menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Udon.

"Wah, bagaimana cara Naruto-_niichan_ menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura-chan? Pasti romantis, kan?" Moegi tampak antusias.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan dan berkata, "Tidak, butuh waktu beberapa bulan sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya"

Ku tarik nafasku dan memanyunkan bibirku, "Bahkan saat dia menyatakan perasaannya, dia tidak melakukan hal yang romantis sama sekali"

"Benarkah?" tanya Moegi tak percaya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Iya, itu saja karena ada sebuah peristiwa tak terduga"

"Peristiwa apa itu?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Ceritakan, ceritakan" pinta Moegi dengan antusias.

"Baiklah, baiklah" ucapku menyetujui.

"Pada waktu itu, akudan Naruto masih belum berani untuk menyatakan perasaan kami satu sama lain. Walau begitu, entah kenapa kami sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Terlebih ternyata kami satu universitas" aku mulai bercerita.

"Berarti kalian sering bertemu dan bersama?" tanya Udon.

"Ya, dia masuk ke fakultas seni sedangkan aku masuk ke fakultas kedokteraan" jawabku dan mereka ber-oh-ria.

"Kami terkadang saling cemburu. Bahkan awal dari pernyataan cinta Naruto adalah cemburu" ceritaku.

**Flashback 'ON'**

Sekarang adalah pertengahan musim gugur. Udara dingin menyelimuti tubuhku. Menembus jaket tebalku dan menyentuh kulitku. Membuatku harus merapatkan jaketku dan memeluk pundakku.

"Aish, ini benar-benar dingin!" gumamku pelan. Namun cukup untuk membuat sebuah embun yang mengepul.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di antara orang-orang yang memiliki tujuan sama denganku. Entah itu berbelanja atau hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Karena kini aku sedang berada di daerah pertokoan. Dimana banyak berbagai jenis toko yang berjejer rapi. Seperti toko baju, toko kue, dan masih banyak lagi.

Niatku berada di sini adalah untuk membeli beberapa roti dan kue. Karena persedian roti dan kue di apertermentku sudah habis. Padahal aku suka sekali memakan roti dan kue untuk cemilanku saat mengerjakan tugas atau sebagai sarapanku jika aku sedang bagun kesiangan.

Aku masuk ke dalam sebuah toko roti dan juga kue. Lalu membeli beberapa jenis roti dan kue. Setelah berbagai jenis roti dan kue yang kusukai sudah ku kantongi, aku melanjutkan perjalananku. Yaitu tujuan terakhirku. Apa lagi jika bukan apartmentku yang pasti sangat hangat.

Belum aku melangkah lebih dari 20 langkah, mataku telah menangkap suatu objek yang tidak asing bagiku. Ku picingkan mataku dan ku tatap lekat-lekat objek itu. Mataku sedikit melebar dan sebuah senyum kecil mengembang di wajahku.

"Na-Naruto?" gumamku tak percaya pada penglihatanku sendiri. Karena Naruto sendiri berkata padaku kalau dia sedang sakit saat aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan hari ini. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di hadapanku.

"Apa ada yang harus dia beli di sini? Tapi kenapa tidak dititipkan saja padaku?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Aku melangkah mendekati Naruto untuk menyapanya. Tapi lagi-lagi, belum sampai ke tujuanku, langkah kakiku terhenti. Kini tatapanku sudah tidak tertuju kepada Naruto lagi. Melainkan kepada seseorang yang berada di dekat Naruto. Dia seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut berwarna hitam lurus dan memakai pakaian model Lolita berwarna biru tua. Sungguh, perempuan itu terlihat cantik dan juga imut. Bukan, bukan cara berpakaian perempuan itu yang ku perhatikan. Namun, tingkah lakunya. Dia bersikap manja pada Naruto. Dia juga menggandeng tangan Naruto?!

Coba, apa-apaan ini? tadi bukankah Naruto menolakku ajak pergi karena katanya dia sedang sakit? Tapi kenapa dia bisa berada di sini bersama dengan perempuan cantik dan imut itu? Bukankah seharusnya dia istirahat di rumah agar cepat sembuh.

Apa perempuan itu pacarnya? Kukira dia menyukaiku. Itu yang di katakan oleh Ino dan juga teman-temanku yang lain. Walau aku sering menyangkalnya, tapi sejujurnya aku berharap itu benar-benar terjadi. Karena aku menyukai Naruto. Namun ternyata dia sudah menyukai perempuan lain.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti. Tujuanku tetaplah tidak berubah. Walau hatiku sakit dan kakiku tidak ingin mendekat. Tapi aku ingin menyapanya, sebagai teman.

Kakiku berhenti tepat di belakang tubuh Naruto yang kini sedang bersenda gurau dengan perempuan di sampingnya. Tawa renyahnya itu tidak lagi menjadi hal yang menentramkan hatiku. Namun berbalik menjadi pisau yang menusuk-nusuk hatiku.

Sepertinya Naruto menyadari kehadiranku. Karena dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Matanya terlihat membulat. Sepertinya dia terkejut atas kehadiranku. Dia mulai membalikkan badannya menghadap diriku.

"Hey!" sapaku dengan senyum yang kubuat semanis mungkin.

"Sa-Sakura-_chan_? apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanyanya yang membuat dahiku berkerut. Seingatku aku sudah pernah bercerita padanya kalau aku akan kemari hari ini untuk membeli roti dan kue.

Dengan ragu, ku buka mulutku "Hanya membeli beberapa jenis roti dan kue. Ka-kau sendiri?".

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap perempuan yang ada di sampingnya itu, "Mengantarkan dia untuk membeli beberapa baju" jawab Naruto dengan santainya. Dan aku hanya bisa ber-oh-ria.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat sampai Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Oh, iya! Sakura-_chan_, ada yang ingin ku perkenalkan padamu. Dia ini adalah…" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku sudah memotongnya. Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan dari apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Nauto nantinya.

"Mmm, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Tugasku menungguku di apartment. _Sayounara_" aku berjalan—berlari—pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sakura-_chan_! hey, Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto dari belakang. Suaranya semakin terdengar jelas. Itu artinya dia mengejarku dan kini dia mulai mendekat ke arahku.

Sedangkan aku tetap berusaha lari sekuat tenagaku. Beberapa butiran Kristal berjatuhan dari mata emeraldku. Aku menghapusnya dengan tanganku secara kasar. Namun itu tak ada gunanya. Karena Kristal-kristal ini tetap terus berjatuhan. Bahkan semakin deras saja. Membuat nafasku tercekat dan dadaku sedikit sesak.

Suara derap langkah kaki yang cepat semakin dekat dan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang cukup besar, menahan meraih tanganku. Membuat langkah kakiku terhenti lagi. Walau begitu, aku tetap memunggunginya. Karena aku tidak ingin dia melihat aku menangis seperti sekarang. Ya, sekarang aku sedang menangis.

Punggungku bergetar. Aku yakin, Naruto menyadari itu. Dia memaksaku untuk berbalik menghadapnya. Ke dua tanganya memegang ke dua bahuku.

"Ada apa Sakura-_chan_? apa aku mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitimu sehingga kau menangis seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan raut muka khawatir.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!_" aku memukul-mukul dada bidangnya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mohon, katakan padaku. Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu sehingga membuatmu menangis seperti ini? jangan diam saja" pintanya.

"Kau..hiks...kau bilang kau sedang..hiks...sakit...hiks...ta-tapi kau sekarang malah pergi bersama...hiks...perempuan itu" jawabku sambil terus menangis.

Aku menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Itu kulakukan untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Padahal saat aku mengajakmu pergi, kau menolaknya!" lanjutku setelah merasa cukup tenang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menolak ajakannya" ucap Naruto dengan sebuah penyesalan yang terselip di setiap untaian katanya.

"Oh, jadi jika aku yang mengajakmu, kamu bisa dengan mudahnya menolak dengan berbagai alasan" kataku ketus.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku memang sedang sakit" Naruto berusaha menyanggah perkataanku.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Aku mau pulang. Kamu kembalilah pada perempuan itu" seruku sebelum membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

"Kamu cemburu, eh?" tanya Naruto sambil menahan tanganku agar aku tak pergi.

"Cemburu katamu? Tidak, tuh!" elakku.

Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya "Benarkah?" dia menatapku tidak percaya.

"Te-tentu saja,_Baka_!" jawabku gugup.

"Begitu?" seringaianya bertambah lebar.

"A-apaan, sih! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku mau pergi!" seruku sambil berusaha memberontak untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tanganku.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura-_chan_!" pintanya.

"Lepaskan!" teriakku dan akhirnya Naruto melepaskan tanganku.

"Bukankah kamu seorang pelukis yang hebat?! Tapi kenapa kamu tidak bisa melukiskan perasaanku?!" bentakku dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Terlihat matanya melebar. Mungkin dia terkejut karena bentakkanku itu. Kata-kata yang tersusun dalam bentakkanku itu sangat aneh. Sejak kapan sebuah perasaan bisa di lukiskan? Sepertinya otakku mulai aneh karena kejadian tadi.

"Itu karena…" Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Eh?" aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Dia benar-benar mau menjawab kata-kata pada bentakkanku yang aneh itu?

"Itu karena perasaanmu sulit untuk ku lukiskan!" kini Naruto yang membentakku.

Aku terdiam menunggu kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Dan apaan itu? mana ada perasaan yang dapat dilukis. Bahkan pelukis yang sudah sangat hebatpun tidak akan bisa melukiskan perasaan seseorang" ucapnya. Mata biru sapphire nya menatap lurus mata hijau emerald ku.

"A-" belum sempat ku buka mulutku, Naruto sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apalagi untuk melukiskan perasaanku padamu"

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu. Bukan! Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_!" serunya membuat seluruh darahku naik dan mengumpul di wajahku. Membuat pipiku memerah. Sangat merah. Jantungku menjadi berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejakku pertama kali melukismu" lanjutnya lagi.

"Me-melukisku untuk yang pertama kali? Jangan-jangan kau sudah mencintaiku sejak kita pertama kali bertemu?" kataku benar-benar tak percaya.

"Ya, saat aku melihat wajah tidurmu yang tenang itu, hatiku entah kenapa menjadi ikut tenang" jawabnya.

"Rambut merah mudamu itu terlihat sangat indah dengan beberapa bunga sakura yang tersemat bagaikan hiasan rambut"

"Sifatmu juga unik. Berbeda sekali dengan perempuan yang biasa ku temui"

"Jika begitu, lalu siapa perempuan itu?" tanyaku.

"Jadi kamu benar-benar cemburu, ya?" terdengar suara tawa Naruto dan aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Aku serius!" seruku.

"Hahahaha, iya, iya, sebenarnya perempuan itu adalah Naruko, adikku. Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu, kan. Walau kalian belum pernah bertemu" jawabnya.

"Ta-tapi rambutnya tidak pirang seperti yang kau ceritakan" kataku bingung.

"Itu karena dia sedang berdandan gaya Lolita dan saat dia sedang berdandan dengan gaya itu, dia selalu memakai wig" jelasnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, _baka_!" seruku.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskannya padamu, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi kamu tidak mau mendengarkannya" katanya.

"Kalau begitu, maafkan aku karena tidak mendengarkan dulu penjelasanmu" aku merasa sangat bersalah dan juga malu karena kesalahpahaman ini.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekatiku. "Jadi, apa kamu mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya yang ku balas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Namun itu pasti terlihat jelas oleh Naruto yang berada tepat di depanku ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggapai tubuhku dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya. Sangat hangat.

"Aku sangat senang! _Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_!" ucapnya saat berada di pelukkanku.

"Horrrrreeeee!" seru semua orang yang melihat adegan dramatisku dan Naruto.

"Wah, selamat ya, kalian berdua!"

"Romantis sekali!"

"Padahal tadi mereka sedang berantem. Sekarang malah berpelukkan"

"Ah, aku ingin seperti itu!"

Beberapa orang sedang berbisik-bisik. Namun masih tetap terdengar oleh telingaku dan Naruto.

"Mmm, Naruto, sebenarnya dari tadi kita berbicara dimana, sih?" tanyaku setelah sadar kalau kami berdua menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"Di tempat pusat dari daerah pertokoan ini" jawabnya dengan santai.

"Appaaa?!" aku sangat terkejut mendengar jawabannya itu. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa malu. Bagaimana tidak, ternyata pertengkaran kami dan semua yang baru saja kami lakukan itu dilihat oleh banyak orang.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi dari sini" pintaku.

"Apapun untukmu, _Hime_!" jawabnya. Lalu dia mengajakku pergi meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu dengan tangan kanannya yang memeluk pundakku.

**Flashback 'OFF'**

"Seperti itulah ceritanya" kataku mengakhiri cerita.

"Menurutku itu cukup romantis, kok, Sakura-_neechan_" Moegi mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Masih kecil tapi udah tahu tentang yang romantis-romantis" ucapku sambil mulai menggelitiki Moegi.

"Hahahaha, ampun, _neechan_. Hahaha" tawanya memecah suara hujan.

Ke dua temannya, Konohamaru dan Udon, ikut-ikutan menggelitiki Moegi.

"Udah, dong!" pinta Moegi.

"Hahahaha, iya, iya" aku menyudahi acara menggelitik Moegi.

"Hm, Sakura-_neechan _, berarti kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama berapa tahun?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Mmm, kira-kira 2 tahunan" jawabku.

"Ternyata sudah cukup lama" ucap Udon.

"Ya, begitulah" kataku lalu menyesap coklat panas yang aku bawa ke sini.

"Terus kapan Sakura-_neechan_ dan Naruto-_niichan _akan menikah?" tanya Moegi dengan polosnya. Membuatku sedikit tersedak.

"Aa, i-itu te-tentu saja menunggu sampai Naruto melamarku dulu" jawabku.

"Bicara tentang lamaran, tadi pagi aku melihat Naruto-_niichan_ sedang memegang sebuah cincin. Dia terlihat seperti bingung" celetuk Konohamaru yang membuatku, Moegi, dan Udon menatapnya.

"Apa benar?" tanya Udon tak percaya.

"Iya, aku yakin itu. Aku melihatnya dari kantin. Setelah Naruto-_niichan _mengantar Sakura-_neechan_, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak cincin berwarna biru cerah dari saku jaketnya" jelas Konohamaru.

"Wah, jangan-jangan Naruto-_niichan_ mau melamar Sakura-_neechan_!" seru Moegi antusias. Membuat pipiku menjadi bersemu merah.

"Sebenarnya tadi pagi dia bersikap aneh" ucapku sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat dan pada akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam lamunanku. Lamunan yang mengingatkanku pada ke jadian tadi pagi.

**Flashback 'ON'**

"Sakura-_chan_, tunggu! A-ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu" panggil Naruto menghentikkan aksi berjalanku menuju rumah sakit.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Mmm, se-sebenarnya… Mmm,i-itu…e.." gumam Naruto tak jelas.

"Naruto, bicara yang jelas. Jika tidak, aku akan pergi" ucapku lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Belum satu langkah, Naruto sudah menahan tanganku terlebih dahulu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Ano, se-sebenarnya aku ingin bicara, kalau nanti aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Karena aku akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam sebuah pembukaan museum" jawabnya.

"Selain itu, setelah pulang dari acara itu, aku akan mampir ke rumah orang tuaku" lanjutnya.

Aku tersenyum, "Dasar! Jika hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu, tidak perlu sampai menggumam yang tak jelas terlebih dahulu".

"Hehehe, aku bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya" ucap Naruto disertai cengiran lima jarinya yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Entah kenapa, cengiran itu terasa sedikit berbeda.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu" pamitku. Namun lagi-lagi tanganku ditahan olehnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Naruto?" tanyaku.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Dan juga aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Di hatimu. Ingat itu,ya!" jawab Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkanku dan pergi menuju mobilnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap mobilnya yang melaju meninggalkan rumah sakit ini. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang biasa. Namun sekarang saat aku melihat mobilnya pergi, hatiku menjadi terasa hampa, aku juga tak tahu mengapa.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa memberikan ini untuknya" gumamku pelan. Aku lupa untuk memberikannya sebuah syal rajutan yang ku rajut untuknya. Karena sekarang adalah musim gugur. Di musim inilah, aku dan Naruto resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

**Flashback 'OFF'**

"Sakura-_neechan_!"

"…-_neechan_!"

"Sakura-_neechan_!" panggil ke tiga anak di depanku yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A, maaf, maaf. Aku melamun tadi. Jadi tidak mendengar panggilan kalian" ucapku meminta maaf.

"Apa yang Sakura-_neechan_ lamunkan?" tanya Moegi.

"Kamu pasti tahu" jawabku.

"Pasti Naruto-_niichan_" bisik Udon pada Konohamaru yang dibalas anggukan.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kalian istirahatlah. Kalian sudah janjikan?" aku menagih janji ke tiga anak itu.

"Baiklah" mereka bertiga menaiki kasur masing-masing lalu bersiap untuk tidur.

"Sekarang kalian tidur yang nyenyak, ya?" aku mencium kening ke tiga anak itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka. Sebelumnya, aku sudah mematikan lampu kamar mereka.

Aku kini berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Tanpa jas dokter yang biasa ku kenakan. Karena memang sekarang adalah jam ku untuk pulang ke _apartment_ ku.

Aku pulang menggunakan sebuah taxi. Betapa beruntungnya aku. Sebuah taxi lewat di depanku. Jadi aku bisa memintanya untuk berhenti dan mengantarku ke _apartment_ ku.

Aku mengambil sebuah syal rajutan berwarna biru dengan beberapa garis berwarna hijau di setiap ujungnya. Aku merajut syal ini dengan penuh pengorbanan. Bukan hal mudah bagiku untuk merajut. Ini saja aku harus belajar privat dengan seorang nenek yang menjadi tetanggaku.

Namun sayang sekali, aku masih belum bisa memberikannya pada Naruto. Andai saja aku tadi tidak melupakannya.

Taxi yang ku naiki berhenti tepat di depan _apartment_ ku. Setelah aku membayar taxi itu, aku melangkah memasuki _apartment_ ku. Tapi ada yang aneh. Pintu _apartment _ku yang harusnya terkunci, namun ternyata tidak terkunci. Entah itu karena aku yang lupa mengunci pintu _apartment_ ku atau memang ada seseorang di dalam sini. Jika ada, siapa orang itu? apa itu Naruto atau Ino—sahabatku dari kecil. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang ku beri kunci duplikat dari_ apartment_ ku ini.

Aku membuka pintu _apartment_ ini. Ternyata benar dugaanku, bahwa sepertinya ada orang di dalam _apartment_ ku ini. Itu dibuktikan dengan adanya 2 pasang sepatu. 1 pasang adalah sepatu perempuan yang dimiliki oleh Ino. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi adalah sepatu laki-laki. Jangan-jangan Ino sedang berada di dalam _apartment_ ku ini bersama dengan seorang laki-laki.

"_Tadaima_" ucapku setelah menyadari kalau di dalam _apartment_ ku ada Ino.

"Oh, _okaeri_, _Forehead_!" balas seorang perempuan berambut pirang dengan model _ponytail_. Perempuan itu keluar dari ruang tamu bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki model rambut mirip dengan pantat ayam. _#Di Chidori Sasuke_

Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat mereka berdua di sini, "Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?".

"_Pig_, jangan bilang kau putus dengan si jenius Shikamaru lalu berpacaran dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku dengan berbisik di telinga Ino.

"_Baka_, aku tidak putus dengan Shikamaru" jawab Ino juga ikut berbisik.

"Lalu, apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sebe-" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah memotongnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau selingkuh dengan Sasuke-_kun _"

"Itu ti-" lagi-lagi aku memotong perkataan Ino.

"Tapi kamu bilang kalau kamu tidak ingin selingkuh saat berpacaran dengan Shikamaru. Karena kamu tulus mencintainya. Lalu sekarang ini apa?"

"Ha-ha-ha, pemikiranmu tentangku rendah sekali. Seakan-akan aku dulu sering sekali selingkuh" ucap Ino.

"Memang, kan?"

"A, Be-begitu, ya. Hehehe, tapi itu dulu, kan? Aku yang sekarang ini sudah tidak suka selingkuh tau!" elaknya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu bersama dengan Sasuke-_kun _berada di _apartment_ ku?" tanyaku penuh curiga.

"Kami ingin mengajakmu pergi. Ya, kan, Sasuke-_kun_?" Ino menatap Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas maknanya. Antara iya atau tidak.

"Ck, setelah pulang dari Amerika ternyata dia masih belum berubah" kataku sambil menatap Sasuke dari bawah sampai atas.

"Itu karena kamu yang menolak cintanya tau!" tuduh Ino yang membuat suasana di ruangan ini menjadi sangat menakutkan. Mungkin itu dikarenakan _deathglare_ yang di berikan Sasuke pada Ino.

"Ha ha ha, aku hanya bercanda" Ino mencoba menetralkan suasana.

"Sudahlah, jangan bahas kejadian yang telah berlalu" kataku sambil meletakan tas ku di atas sofa lalu mengikat rambutku yang tadinya terurai.

"O iya, apa kalian lapar? Nanti akan ku buatkan makanan" tawarku.

"Tentu! Aku sangat lapar!" jawab Ino bersemangat seperti biasa.

"Kalau kau, Sasuke-_kun_? Apa kau mau makan?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke.

"Hn, boleh" jawabnya.

"_Yosh_, kalau begitu, akan ku buatkan kalian berdua makanan! Kalian tunggu di sini, ya" aku melangkahkan kaki ku menuju dapur.

"Buat yang enak, ya, _forehead_! Jangan sampai aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ keracunan" serunya lalu duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV.

"Akan ku tahan diriku agar tidak menambahkan bubuk racun pada makananmu" ucapku dengan nada dan tatapan horror yang ku tujukan pada Ino. Sedangkan Ino, dia langsung terdiam dan focus menonton acara TV.

Aku membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat isinya. Mencoba memikirkan makanan apa yang akan ku buat. Pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuat sup miso.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat sup miso!" gumamku sambil menyiapkan berbagai bahan dan alat yang akan ku gunakan.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_? Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau menonton acara TV bersama Ino saja" jawabku.

Sebenarnya Sasuke adalah temanku sejak kelas 2 SMA. Dia adalah murid pindahan. Dulu aku, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke selalu bersama. Tapi itu saat kami masih SMA. Setelah lulus, Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk universitas yang ada di Amerika. Aku tidak tahu alasan di balik itu. Tapi Ino sering berkata padaku kalau itu di sebabkan oleh diriku yang menolak pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Walau Ino hanya bercanda saat mengatakan hal itu, namun aku tetap memikirkannya.

Dulu Sasuke memang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Pada malam setelah upacara kelulusan. Dia mengajakku makan malam di sebuah restaurant mewah dan menyatakan perasaannya di sana. Namun apa daya, aku tak bisa menerima pernyataan cintanya. Itu dikarenakan aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat.

Memang, ternyata hanya Naruto. Laki-laki yang berhasil menaklukan hatiku. Bahkan Sasuke yang lebih dulu mengenal diriku daripada Naruto, dia tidak berhasil menaklukan hatiku. Padahal saat itu aku dan Sasuke kira-kira sudah bersahabat selama 2 tahun. Sedangkan aku dan Naruto hanya saling mengenal selama beberapa bulan saja.

Benar-benar aneh hatiku ini. Aku sendiri bingung. Apa yang istimewa dari seorang Namikaze Naruto? Kenapa dia bisa dengan mudahnya dan cepat menaklukan hatiku? Padahal jika di bandingkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, jelas Naruto sedikit tertinggal. Namun hatiku ini tetap lebih memilih Namikaze Naruto daripada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan acara TV yang ditonton oleh gadis Yamanaka itu. Jadi boleh aku membantumu?" tawarnya. Aku sedikit terkejut. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pertama kali dikatakan oleh Sasuke padaku setelah pulang dari Amerika.

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau sangat ingin membantuku. Jadi aku tidak akan melarang"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya sambil mulai mendekat.

"Hmm, kau bisa mengiris semua sayuran itu" jawabku.

"Hn, akan ku lakukan" Sasuke mengambil sebuah pisau lalu mulai mengiris sayuran yang sudah ku siapkan sebelumnya. Sedangkan aku mengurus hal yang lain.

Beberapa menit kemudian sup miso yang aku dan Sasuke buat ini jadi.

"Akhirnya jadi. _Arigatou_, Sasuke-_kun_"

"Hn"

"Aku akan menyiapkan meja makan. Jadi bisakah aku minta tolong panggilkan Ino?"

"Hn" Sasuke pergi meninggalkan dapur dan memanggil Ino. Sedangkan aku menyiapkan meja makan.

"Wah, masakannya sudah jadi!" seru Ino saat memasuki ruang makan. Tepat setelah aku selesai menyiapkan meja makan.

"Duduk dan makanlah" aku mempersilahkan kedua tamuku itu untuk duduk dan mulai makan.

"Ini tidak ada racunnya, kan?" tanya Ino sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Tidak ada. Kau bisa bertanya pada Sasuke-_kun_ jika tidak percaya" jawabku.

"Hahahaha, aku bercanda, kok. Tenang saja, aku percaya padamu"

"Terserah, deh. Lebih baik sekarang kita mulai makan".

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru kami sebelum mulai memakan sup miso ini.

"Slurp~, hah, ini benar-benar enak" seru Ino.

"Ya, sangat enak" Sasuke menyetujuinya.

"Apa benar kau dan Sasuke-_kun_ yang membuatnya, _forehead_?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja, _pig_. Sudahlah, tidak usaha banyak bicara. Makan saja" jawabku sambil terus memakan sup miso ini.

"_Hai',Hai'_!" jawab Ino.

Selesai makan, aku membersihkan meja makan dengan di bantu oleh Ino dan Sasuke. Setelah itu, kami duduk ke sofa dan menonton TV.

"Oh iya! Kamu belum memberitahuku alasan kedatangan kalian kesini, _pig_" kataku.

"E, i-itu sebenarnya, ano-" Ino terlihat gugup. Membuatku menaikan salah satu alisku bingung.

"Kami dan teman-teman yang lain ingin mengajakmu piknik" jawab Sasuke menggantikan Ino.

"Ah, ya, itu maksudku"

"Bicara seperti itu aja susah, dasar _pig_!" ejekku.

"Diam kau, _forehead_! Jadi gimana, mau ikut tidak?" tanya Ino.

"Mmm, berhubung besok aku tidak ada pekerjaan, jadi aku ikut" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kemasilah barang-barangmu yang akan di bawa. Lalu kita berangkat" perintah Ino.

"Secepat itu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, jika kita terlambat, kau yang akan menyesal" jawab Ino dengan nada yang mulai serius. Tentu ini membuatku menjadi bingung lagi.

"Ino!" seru Sasuke cukup keras.

"A-aku hanya bercanda, kok, hehehe" Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal itu. Tingkah laku mereka benar-benar aneh. Seperti seakan-akan ada rahasia yang tidak ingin mereka beri tahu padaku. Mungkin belum.

"Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap!" kataku sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku mengambil sebuah tas ransel dan memasukkan beberapa baju dan barang-barang yang sekiranya perlu ku bawa. Lalu aku mengganti pakaianku. Setelah semua siap, aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke tempat ke dua temanku berada itu.

"Aku sudah siap. Kita bisa pergi sekarang" kataku.

"Baiklah, ayo, kita pergi!" seru Ino bersemangat. Namun sikapnya itu aneh menurutku. Jarang-jarang Ino sangat bersemangat seperti ini. Dia itu seolah-olah sedang ingin menghibur seseorang secara tidak langsung dengan tingkah lakunya yang sangat bersemangat itu.

Sebelum pergi, aku amati seluruh ruangan yang ada di _apartment_ ku ini. Untuk mengecek apakah ada barang yang tertinggal atau ada sesuatu yang terlupakan. Karena entah kenapa sejak tadi perasaanku sedikit tidak tenang.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mataku tertuju pada sebuah lukisan. Lukisan dimana aku menjadi modelnya. Ya, itu adalah lukisan diriku saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Melihat lukisan itu aku jadi teringat oleh Naruto.

"_Ne_, siapa saja yang ikut di acara piknik ini?" tanyaku.

"Semua teman terdekat kita" jawab Ino.

"Apa Naruto akan ikut?" tanyaku.

Mungkin pertanyaaku ini sedikit aneh. Karena aku tahu maksud dari 'semua teman terdekat kita'. Maksudnya adalah sahabat-sahabatku saat SMA. Sedangkan Naruto tidak satu SMA denganku. Tapi ada kemungkinan dia ikut. Karena semua sahabat SMA ku itu mengenal Naruto dan akrab dengannya. Bahkan Sasuke pun mengenalnya.

Hening. Itulah yang ku terima. Tidak ada satu pun yang menjawabnya.

"Hey, apa Naruto ikut?" tanyaku untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Ya, dia ikut. Karena dia yang mengusulkan hal ini" jawab Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku, Ino, dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Lalu mobil ini melesat jauh diantara kendaraan yang lain.

Dalam perjalanan, perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku gelisah setiap saat. Setelah sekitar 20 menit perjalanan, mobil ini akhirnya berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir yang ada di rumah sakit. Perasaanku bertambah tidak enak.

"Ke-kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanyaku.

"Mmm, sebelum piknik, kami ingin menjenguk teman yang sakit terlebih dahulu" jawab Ino.

Kami berjalan di koridor rumah sakit. Bau khas obat-obatan tercium oleh indra penciumku. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang biasa untukku. Karena aku sendiri bekerja menjadi dokter yang setiap hari selalu berada di rumah sakit dan mencium bau obat-obatan. Namun entah kenapa, sekarang aku malah merasa takut dengan bau-bau ini.

Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Semakin aku terus berjalan menjelajahi rumah sakit ini, semakin pula perasaan itu menekan diriku. Membuat dadaku menjadi sesak. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di rasakan oleh tubuhku ini.

Kaki Sasuke yang melangkah di depanku itu terhenti. Membuatku yang berjalan di belakangnya menjadi menabrak punggung lebarnya. Mungkin karena aku tidak memperhatikan langkahku dari tadi.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku.

"Kita sudah sampai" jawab Sasuke lalu ia mulai meraih kenop pintu.

"Sakura, aku harap ini tidak terlalu mengejutkanmu" kata Ino dengan nada yang serius sebelum Sasuke memutar kenop itu dan membuka pintu.

Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang ketika kenop itu akan di putar.

Keringatku mengucur deras ketika kenop itu sudah di putar dan kini tinggal membuka pintunya.

Semua perasaan ini seperti saat aku akan melihat hasil kelulusan. Bahkan ini jauh lebih buruk.

Krieet…Pintu mulai di buka dan memperlihatkan satu demi satu orang yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

**Deg!**

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak ketika pintu ini telah terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan seluruh isi di dalamnya.

Nafasku tercekat melihat siapa orang yang terbaring dengan banyak alat yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Seakan-akan alat-alat itulah yang menopang hidupnya dan jika alat-alat itu di lepas, maka lepas juga jiwanya dari raga itu.

Tubuhku bergetar dengan hebat. Kakiku seperti tidak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuhku.

"Na...ru…to" ucapku sangat pelan. Bahkan hampir menyerupai bisikkan. Kakiku melangkah mendekatinya secara perlahan. Saat aku berjalan, aku mirip sekali dengan orang mabuk yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Karena aku berjalan dengan sempoyongan.

"Sakura-_chan_, mungkin ini berat, tapi bersabarlah" ucap ayah Naruto. Dia terlihat sedang memeluk istrinya yang menangis hebat di dadanya.

"Naru…to" ucapku lagi dengan di sertai butiran Kristal yang mulai menetes satu demi satu.

Pandanganku memburam dan kepalaku menjadi sangat pusing. Dadaku juga menjadi sesak dan nafasku tidak beraturan. Walau begitu, aku tetap terus melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan. Tatapanku terus tertuju pada seseorang berkulit tan dan berambut pirang yang kini sedang tertidur pulas di atas kasur. Berbagai alat menempel di tubuhnya. Sebuah monitor kecil terlihat berada di dekatnya.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Tanganku dengan lemah berusaha menggapai tubuh yang rapuh itu. Berniat ingin memeluknya dan membagi kehangatan. Namun di saat hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja menuju tempat orang itu tertidur, kaki ku sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhku. Hingga akhirnya aku terjatuh berlutut di samping kasur itu.

Aku menatap orang yang sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan mata yang masih terbuka lebar. Butiran-butiran Kristal bening terus berjatuhan dari pelupuk mataku. Bibirku tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan namanya. Aku masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama saat aku terjatuh. Yaitu dengan berlulut.

Terdengar sepasang kaki sedang melangkah mendekatiku. Lalu sebuah tangan merangkul bahuku.

"Sakura, kuatkan dirimu. Jangan seperti ini" ucap orang yang tengah merangkul bahuku itu. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Naruto, Naru…to" ucapku pelan sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan terjatuh. Namun aku tidak merasakan dinginnya lantai. Mungkin karena ada sepasang tangan yang memelukku ketika aku terjatuh.

Hal yang ku ingat saat aku kehilangan kesadaran hanya ada satu. Yaitu Naruto sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasur dengan berbagai alat yang menjadi penopang hidupnya.

Setelah aku pingsan cukup lama, aku mulai membuka mataku. Mataku terasa sangat berat. Kepalaku juga sangat pusing. Ketika mataku mulai terbuka sempurna, aku melihat beberapa sahabatku yang menyambutku dengan senyuman.

"Dimana ini?" tanyaku. Namun sebelum mereka menjawab pertanyaanku, bau khas obat-obatan menyeruak menusuk hidungku.

Aku melihat keseliling. Ruangan yang sedang ku tempati ini seperti sebuah ruangan pasien. Jadi, apa aku sedang berada di rumah sakit? Aku sendiri masih bingung. Hingga akhirnya aku mulai sadar dan mengingat semua kejadian yang kualami sebelum aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Seketika mataku melebar "Naruto! Dimana Naruto?" tanyaku pada semua sahabatku yang sedang berada di dekatku.

Merasa tak ada yang berniat menjawab, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mencari Naruto sendiri. Namun apa daya, keadaanku masih belum pulih sempurna. Jadi ketika aku hendak berdiri, tubuhku hampir terjatuh.

"Keadaanmu belum pulih setelah pingsan cukup lama. Jangan paksakan dirimu" nasihat Sasuke.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke-_kun_" timpal Ino.

"Tapi aku mau bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku ingin tau kenapa dia bisa seperti itu" seruku sambil berusaha untuk berjalan.

"Oke, oke, kita akan pergi ke tempat Naruto" Ino membantuku untuk pergi ke ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat.

Sesampainya kami di ruangan tempat Naruto di rawat, aku segera berlari menuju tempat Naruto terbaring. Lagi-lagi air mataku tidak bisa berhenti menetes. Lidahku bahkan terasa kelu walau hanya untuk berbicara sepatah kata.

Ayah Naruto mendekatiku dan berdiri tepat di sampingku, "Anak ini mengalami kecelakaan. Mobilnya masuk ke dalam jurang karena jalan yang licin setelah hujan".

"Walau jurangnya tidak terlalu dalam, namun tetap saja itu membuat mobilnya rusak parah dan dia mendapat luka-luka yang cukup serius…" jelasnya. Aku terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat yang akan dikatakan oleh ayah Naruto.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan otak, patah tulang di beberapa tempat seperti tangan dan kaki. Lalu juga ada beberapa luka kecil" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatap nanar Naruto yang sampai sekarang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya dia mengalami 'koma'.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" gumamku yang lebih menjurus kepada pertanyaan.

"Sebenarnya hari ini dia memiliki rencana besar untukmu, Sakura-_chan_" kini ayah Naruto menatapku dan istrinya berjalan mendekati ku. Istrinya atau ibu Naruto tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Membuatku bingung.

Ibu Naruto menangis terisak di bahuku. Aku menjadi tambah tak mengerti. Memang rencana besar apa yang di rencanakan oleh Naruto untukku?

"Ada apa bibi Kushina?" tanyaku.

"Na-Naruto…hiks…di-dia…hiks…sebenarnya akan…hiks…me-melamarmu hari ini" jawab bibi Kushina—ibu Naruto—sambil menangis terisak.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari bibi Kushina, mataku melebar karena terkejut, pikiranku kembali kacau dan air mataku terus menetes. Bahkan bertambah deras saja. Aku memandang Naruto dan mengambil tangan kanannya . Ku genggam dengan erat telapak tangannya. Sedikit dingin. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk menyalurkan hangat tubuhku padanya.

Aku terus menangis sampai terisak sambil menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan erat. Seakan-akan tak ingin melepasnya. Tapi aku memang tak ingin melepasnya.

"Memang se-sebenarnya rencana apa saja yang akan Naruto lakukan hari ini?" tanyaku pada seluruh orang yang berada di sini.

"Dia berniat untuk melamarmu hari ini. Tepat hari peringatan kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih" jawab Ino.

"Dia pernah berkata padaku. Bahwa saat ia menyatakan perasaannya padamu, ia tidak melakukannya dengan romantis. Jadi sekarang ia ingin melamarmu dengan cara yang romantis" lanjut Shikamaru.

Sasuke mendekatiku dari belakang. "Semua hal telah ia siapkan dengan sempurna. Bahkan ia sampai meminta kami semua termasuk orang tua mu untuk datang ke acara ini"

Mendengar perkataan teman-temanku itu membuat perasaanku bertambah campur aduk. Ingin sekali aku memukulinya sambil berkata _'baka!'_ seperti biasanya. Tapi tanganku begitu sulit untuk ku gerakkan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan menimpanya. Coba jika aku mengetahuinya. Aku pasti tidak akan membiarkannya untuk pergi meninggalkanku walau hanya sebentar saja.

Apa bisa aku memutar waktu?

Terdengar samar-samar suara Naruto. Suara yang sangat kurindukan.

"_Sakura-chan! aku mencintaimu!"_

"_Sakura-chan, ingat! Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu!"_

Suara itu makin samar. Seakan-akan pergi menjauh.

"_Sakura-chan, kita ken…can, yuk!"_

"_Sa…kura-chan, bagai…mana ka…lau kita ma…kan di ichiraku ra…men?"_

Ingin sekali aku menjawab semua perkataan Naruto itu. Namun rasanya suaraku susah sekali untuk dikeluarkan. Aku merasa suara itu semakin menjauh. Semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Tidak! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!" panggil beberapa teman-temanku.

"NARUTO!" teriakku setelah terbangun dari tidurku. Oh, rupanya aku ketiduran di rumah sakit. Aku bersyukur kalau tadi hanyalah mimpi. Naruto tidak mungkin akan meninggalkanku, kan?

"Hey, kamu mimpi buruk?" tanya Tenten.

Aku merenggangkan badanku sebelum menjawabnya. "Begitulah"

"Apa itu tentang Naruto?" tanya Ino dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Tenang, _forehead_! Jangan kamu fikirkan mimpi buruk itu" Ino berusaha menenangkanku.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya, kok! Karena aku percaya. Yang namanya mimpi buruk tetaplah mimpi buruk. Tidak akan menjadi kenyataan" jawabku mantab.

"Tetapi, terkadang mimpi buruk itu bisa menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Jangan lupakan itu!" tutur seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Shikamaru! Jangan bicara seperti itu di saat seperti ini!" seru Ino.

"Apa yang Shikamaru katakan itu benar, Ino. Naruto sudah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan sadar nantinya" tukas Sasuke.

Semua yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke membuatku mulai berfikir macam-macam. Aku menjadi benar-benar takut.

Terlihat Rock Lee mendekati Shikamaru dan Sasuke. "Hey, yang benar saja. Di saat seperti ini harusnya kalian itu menghibur Sakura-_chan_. Bukannya membuat dia semakin sedih".

"Kami sekarang tidak bisa menghiburnya. Yang kami bisa lakukan hanyalah memberinya kesempatan untuk memilih jalan yang terbaik" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kami baru saja dari ruang dokter dan kami membawa sebuah informasi" Sasuke melanjutkan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Apa itu?" tanya paman Minato.

"Dokter berkata, bahwa kita dapat menyelamatkan Naruto" jawab Shikamaru yang membuat kami semua terkejut. Tak menyangka kami masih memiliki harapan. Bahkan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Shikamaru tadi bagaikan sihir yang membuat perasaanku sangat gembira dalam sekejap.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?" tanya bibi Kushina. Dia terlihat sama senangnya denganku.

"Dengan melakukan…operasi" jawab Sasuke.

"Namun operasi ini beresiko tinggi. Bisa saja operasi ini membuat nyawa Naruto tak tertolong" lanjut Sasuke yang seketika mengubah suasana ruangan ini.

"Kalau pun operasinya berhasil dan nyawa Naruto tertolong. Belum tentu dia dapat menjalani hidupnya seperti sebelumnya" Jelas Shikamaru.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanyaku.

"Naruto akan menjalani hidupnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Karena jika dia selamat dan tetap hidup setelah operasi itu, mungkin Naruto akan mengalami cacat fisik" jawab Shikamaru.

"Mungkin dia akan sulit untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Apalagi untuk berjalan atau bahkan untuk melukis" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Semua itu dikarenakan system otak yang terluka cukup parah. Jadi dokter meminta kita untuk memberikan pilihan yang tepat" timpal Sasuke.

"Lalu apa pilihan kalian sebagai orang tua Naruto yang lebih berhak atas keadaan Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Bukan kami yang akan memberikan pilihan itu tapi Sakura. Menurut kami, dia sekarang yang lebih berhak atas keadaan Naruto" jawab paman Minato.

"Jadi Sakura, apa pilihanmu?" tanya Shikamaru padaku.

"I-itu" aku merasa bingung. Sangat bingung.

Di satu sisi aku ingin Naruto hidup dan selalu bersamaku. Namun di sisi lain aku tak ingin Naruto hidup menderita. Aku bingung. Pilihan apa yang harus ku buat?

"Sakura, apa pilihanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku memutar otakku dengan sangat keras. Berusaha mencari pilihan yang terbaik bagi semua orang. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan suatu pilihan.

Sebelum menjawab, Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri dan berharap bahwa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Aku memilih…Aku memilih untuk tidak melakukan operasi itu" jawabku dengan yakin.

"Kau yakin, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Rock Lee.

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin!" jawabku dengan tegas.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak bisa egois dengan memilih operasi itu agar Naruto tetap hidup dan bisa terus bersamaku. Tetapi aku juga harus memikirkan perasaan Naruto"

"Dampak operasi ini tidaklah ringan. Naruto mungkin akan hidup, tetapi jiwanya belum tentu ikut hidup. Karena operasi ini bisa membuatnya cacat. Dan itu bisa berdampak pada hobi melukisnya"

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa melukis lagi? Padahal seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau Naruto sangat suka melukis. Bahkan melukis sudah menjadi separuh hidupnya"

"Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi menderita karena dia tidak bisa melukis lagi. Percuma saja bisa melihatnya raganya hidup namun jiwanya tidak seutuhnya hidup" jawabku dengan beruraian air mata.

"Sakura-_chan_…" semuanya melihatku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Itu adalah pilihan yang tepat Sakura-_chan_" puji paman Minato.

"Ya, bibi sangat senang bisa memilikimu sebagai calon anak bibi. Kau bukanlah perempuan yang egois. Tetapi kau adalah perempuan yang memikirkan keadaan orang lain" bibi Kushina juga memuji dengan butiran air mata yang mengalir bagaikan sungai di pipinya.

"Aku bukan calon anakmu bibi. Tapi aku sudah menjadi anakmu" aku memeluk bibi Kushina.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus memanggilku ibu dan memanggil Minato ayah" bibi Kushina membalas pelukanku.

"Tentu, ibu" ucapku.

Aku menangis di pelukan bibi Kushina yang sudah ku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri. Aku mengalirkan segala perasaanku melalui air mata ini. Aku berdo'a, semoga Naruto juga senang atas pilihanku ini.

Ditemani semilir angin musim gugur dan juga dedaunan yang berjatuhan. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku di taman. Bangku dengan kenangan yang berharga. Kenangan yang indah dan kenangan yang tak ingin ku lupakan. Kenangan dimana aku dan Naruto pertama kai bertemu. Dengan cara yang aneh menurutku.

Saat itu aku tertidur di sini dan Naruto melukisku. Walau aku sudah cukup lama menjadi kekasih Naruto, aku tidak pernah tahu alasan Naruto melukisku. Padahal ada banyak objek lukis yang menarik. Tapi kenapa dia memilihku?

Setiap aku bertanya pada Naruto, dia pasti hanya tertawa lalu berkata _'suatu hari nanti pasti kau tau'_ atau menjawabnya tapi dengan jawaban yang belum bisa membuatku puas. Jadii sampai sekarang aku tak pernah tau alasannya yang sebenarnya. Bahkan di saat ia akan pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Sedih rasanya jika aku mengingat keadaan Naruto sekarang. Ternyata aku masih sulit untuk melepaskannya. Namun aku tak punya pilihan lain.

Musim gugur ini mengingatkanku pada peristiwa yang tidak romantis namun terkenang di hati. Ya, peristiwa Naruto yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Ha~, setelah memikirkan semua hal itu, aku baru sadar. Alasan aku menyukai Naruto yang bahkan saat itu tidak terlalu aku kenal. Padahal ada Sasuke yang memiliki banyak kelebihan di banding Naruto.

Sekarang aku tahu alasannya. Aku menyukainya karena dia berbeda dari laki-laki lain. Dia memiliki tatapan yang hangat. Sehangat sinar mentari di pagi hari. Senyum dan tawanya dapat menghibur diriku jika aku sedang sedih. Keceriannya dapat membuat hari-hariku menjadi lebih bewarna dan menyenangkan.

Dia setiakawan dan selalu pantang menyerah. Setiap hari, dia selalu bersemangat. Membuatku ikut bersemangat. Pelukannya selalu bisa membuatku nyaman. Kata-katanya dapat menenangkan perasaanku. Setiap aku berada di dekatnya, aku seperti tersihir olehnya. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang seakan-akan sedang ditabuh layaknya drum. Oh, aku benar-benar mencintainya dan sekarang aku merindukan saat-saat indah bersamanya.

Tes…

Tes…

"Lihat Naruto, memikirkanmu saja bisa membuatku meneteskan air mata. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" gumamku sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipiku.

"Serindukah kamu padanya?" tanya seseorang yang langsung duduk di sampingku.

"Ino?"

"Ini! aku belikan coklat panas untukmu" Ino menyerahkan secangkir coklat panas padaku.

"_Arigatou_, Ino" aku mengambil secangkir coklat panas itu.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Ya, _arigatou_, karena telah membawaku kesini. Aku benar-benar merasa lega sekarang" jawabku.

"Sampai membuatmu menangis?" goda Ino padaku dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Ne, Ino!" panggilku pada Ino dan dia menolehkan kepalanya menghadapku.

"Ya?"

"Apa benar tempat ini adalah tempat yang akan Naruto gunakan untuk melamarku?" tanyaku.

"Begitulah. Di tempat ini, di bangku ini, dan di musim ini dia akan melamarmu" Jawabnya.

"Dia ingin memadukan antara musim gugur saat kalian pertama kali menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan tempat ini dan bangku ini, tempat kalian pertama kali bertemu" lanjut Ino.

"Sepertinya aku bisa membayangkannya" tuturku.

"Dia mempersiapkannya dengan sempurna" gumam Ino yang masih terdengar jelas di telingaku.

"Tentu. Dia pasti akan mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna jika itu untukku" ucapku bangga.

"Hahaha, benar juga. Menurutnya kan kamu adalah orang paling berharga di hidupnya" Ino menyetujui ucapanku.

Suasana hari ini benar-benar menenangkan hati dan jiwa. Perasaanku begitu ringan setelah mencoba duduk dan berdiam diri di taman dan bangku ini. Apalagi ada sahabat terbaikku—Ino—yang setia menemaniku. Kami bercerita dan bercanda. Aku merasa sedikit tenang dari sebelum-belumnya.

"Ino!" panggilku lagi.

"Wah, tumben sekali, ya, dari tadi kamu memanggilku '_Ino'_ tanpa ada embel-embel '_Pig'_?" canda Ino.

"Dasar Ino-_Pig_" aku sedikit tertawa karena candaannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering HP pertanda ada seseornag yang menelfon dan ternyata HP itu milikku. Nama si pemanggil tertera di HPku. Tertulis di situ _'Sasuke-kun'_.

"Siapa Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Sasuke" jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu cepat angkat! Siapa tahu ada berita pentingkan?" saran Ino.

Aku ingin mengangkatnya, tapi aku ragu. Entah kenapa aku menjadi takut untuk mengangkatnya. Aku takut jika berita yang aku dengar itu adalah berita buruk. Aku takut jika terjadi suatu hal yang buruk. Aku benar-benar takut. Walau begitu aku tidak boleh membiarkan Sasuke menunggu lama.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk, aku berdiri lalu ku angkat telfon itu.

"_Moshimoshi_, a-ada apa Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyaku.

"_Sakura, ada yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu" jawabnya._

"Apa itu?"

"_Sebenarnya…"_ Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Membuatku bertambah penasaran saja. Dengan sabar, aku menunggu seseorang di seberang sana untuk melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"_Sakura, ku harap kau tetap akan baik-baik saja"_ lanjut Sasuke yang menurutku masih belumm selesai. Aku jadi semakin penasaran. Tak biasanya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu dengan berbelit-belit.

"_Sebenarnya Sakura, Naruto, dia… dia meninggalkan kita semua untuk selamanya beberapa menit yang lalu" _Lanjut Sasuke yang membuat duniaku seakan-akan berputar-putar. Pikiranku bertambah kacau. Begitu juga dengan perasaanku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Kaki-kaki ku seperti tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan berat tubuhku. Hingga aku terjatuh di atas tanah yang penuh akan dedaunan.

"_Sakura, kau masih dengar aku? ku harap kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura. Sakura?"_ terdengar Sasuke mulai khawatir karena dia tak mendengar suaraku lagi.

"Sakura, ada apa? Kenapa kamu seperti ini?" tanya Ino yang dengan sigap segera menghampiriku. Dia mengambil HP ku dan berbicara pada Sasuke. Mimik mukanya menjadi berubah. Aku yakin, dia telah mengetahui berita yang bagaikan kiamat bagiku ini.

"Sakura, sabarlah!" nasihat Ino sambil menangis di sampingku.

Sedangkan aku masih sulit untuk mencerna semua kata-kata yang tadi Sasuke katakan. Setelah tersadar akan makna dari kata-kata Sasuke tersebut, aku langsung terduduk lemas. Sangat lemas. Seakan-akan di tubuhku ini tidak ada tulang yang menyongkong.

Air mataku tak berhenti mengalir. Bahkan tanganku juga tak berhenti memukul-mukul tanah. Tubuhku yang bergetar hebat di peluk oleh Ino.

"I-Ino, se-semua…hiks…itu bohong kan?" tanyaku dan Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Membuatku semakin hancur.

Di pelukan Ino, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tak peduli semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh atau apapun. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menangis meratapi kepergian orang yang sangat ku cintai itu. orang yang mebuat setiap detik dalam hidupku menjadi menyenangkan dan penuh warna.

"Bagunlah Sakura, kita pergi menemui Naruto sekarang, Ok?" Ino membantuku berdiri dan memapahku untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang di parkir tidak terlalu jauh dari sini.

Mobil ini melesat jauh menuju rumah sakit tempat Naruto di rawat. Dalam beberapa menit, kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Aku segera keluar dan melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi ke sana. Aku terlalu takut. Tapi aku harus. Jika tidak, mungkin aku akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk melihat wajahnya.

Setelah sampai di depan sebuah kamar pasien, aku membuka kenop pintunya. Ku buka perlahan hingga memperlihatkan segala isi yang terdapat di dalamnya. Terlihat di atas kasur. Tubuh Naruto tertutupi oleh selembar kain. Sedangkan dokter dari beberapa perawat yang berada di sampingnya sedang mencabuti alat-alat yang beberapa hari ini menjadi penompang hidupnya.

Sungguh, aku tak kuat melihatnya. Ku hampiri tubuh kaku dan tak bernyawa itu Lalu ku peluk erat. Seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berusaha untuk merelakannya.

Udara dingin menusuk menembus kulit. Dedaunan berjatuhan dan terbang di tiup angin. Titik-titik air hujan mulai turun. Seakan-akan ikut menangis meratapi kepergian sang matahariku.

Kini aku, Haruno Sakura sedang duduk bersimpuh dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan di samping makam laki-laki itu, Namikaze Naruto.

Mataku tak henti-hentinya menatap gundukan tanah yang menjadi makamnya. Makam orang yang sangat ku cintai. Sangat ku cintai. Hingga rasanya sulit sekali untukku melupakannya.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyentuh bahuku. "Sakura, ayo, kita kembali ke mobil!" ajak Ino dengan lembut.

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_, udara semakin dingin. Kau bisa sakit jika terus berada di sini" paman Minato membujukku.

"Aku masih ingin berada di sini sebentar lagi" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" tutur Shikamaru. Lalu dia mengajak yang lain untuk pergi meninggalkanku sendiri sebentar.

"Tunggu! Ada yang ingin ku serahkan pada Sakura" seru Sasuke dan berlari ke arahku.

"Sakura, ini!" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah surat berwarna pink yang bertuliskan _'To : Haruno Sakura ; From : Namikaze Naruto'_.

Melihat ada nama Naruto yang tercantum dalam surat itu, aku segera meraihnya.

"Surat apa ini?" tanyaku bingung.

"Naruto menyerahkannya padaku sebelum ia kecelakaan. Surat ini bagian dari rencana lamarannya" jawab Sasuke.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu saat kau duduk di bangku taman itu dan menyuruhmu membacanya. Setelah kamu selesai membacanya, dia akan datang dan yah, acara lamaran itu berlangsung" lanjut Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa dia menyuruhmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah. Padahal lebih baik kalau si _Baka-Dobe_ itu sendiri yang memberikannya atau membacakannya" jawab Sasuke.

"Maaf aku baru memberikannya sekarang. Aku bingung memilih waktu yang tepat setelah acara itu hancur" terlihat di mata Sasuke sebuah penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku dengan sebuah senyuman.

Ku buka surat itu dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kertas berwarna biru muda. Ku baca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

_Dear Sakura-chan_

_ Sakura-chan, aku tahu ini cara yang cukup kuno untuk menyampaikan sebuah perasaan. Tapi hanya dengan ini aku bisa menyampaikan segala perasaanku padamu. Walau sebenarnya perasaanku tidak akan cukup jika hanya ditulis di selembar kertas bahkan berjuta-juta lembar kertas._

_ Sakura-chan, pernahkah kau berfikir kenapa aku melukismu waktu itu?_

"Tentu pernah. Bahkan sangat sering" gumamku pelan.

_Sebenarnya karena saat itu aku melihat wajahmu yang tertidur pulas itu sangatlah indah. Melebihi keindahan apapun di dunia ini. Okay, itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang ada di pikiranku_

_ Wajah polosmu saat tidur sangatlah manis. Warna rambutmu yang sama dengan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di atas kepalamu menambah kesan indah. Kamu benar-benar terlihat seperti sosok bidadari yang jatuh dari langit. Sehingga membuatku ingin mengabadikanmu dalam lukisanku. Agar jika kamu pergi nanti, aku tetap bisa melihat dan mengingat seberapa indahnya dirimu._

"Itu sangat berlebihan tahu!" gumamku lagi dengan disertai dengan sebuah tawa kecil.

_ Namun ternyata takdir berkata lain. Kita di pertemukan saat itu juga. Bahkan kemudian kita bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga sekarang. Takdir begitu baik, ya, pada kita. _

_ Padahal ku kira menjadi kekasihmu itu adalah sebuah impian semata. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu, melindungimu, memelukmu, menghiburmu, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti aku bisa menjadi suamimu. Aku merasa menjadi laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia ini! Hahaha…_

_ Ne, Sakura-chan, jika suatu hari nanti aku pergi darimu, janganlah bersedih. Atau sampai menyalahkan takdir. Ingat! Karena takdir, kita bisa bertemu, saling mengenal, dan menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_With Love, Naruto_

_P.s : Aku mencintaimu. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu dan aku akan selalu bersamamu. Di hatimu._

"Tapi karena takdir juga, kita menjadi berpisah Naruto" gumamku lagi sambil menutup surat itu. Beberapa butir air mata menetes membasahi pipiku.

Aku berdiri. "Kenapa dia bisa menulis surat yang membuatnya seakan-akan tahu kalau dia akan pergi meninggalkanku?" tanyaku pada beberapa temanku dan ke dua orang tua Naruto yang menungguku selesai membaca surat.

"Pernah mendengar soal orang yang akan merasakan suatu tanda kalau dia akan meninggal beberapa hari sebelum semua itu benar-benar terjadi?" tanya paman Minato dan aku hanya mengangguk. Aku memang pernah mendengarnya dari TV dan juga majalah.

"Mungkin Naruto juga merasakannya" tutur Shikamaru.

Aku menundukkan wajahku dan butiran-butiran air mata itu mulai berjatuhan lagi.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mengatakan salam perpisahannya langsung padaku?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Entah ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Karena dia sepertimu. Takut untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan" jawab Ino.

"Dan takut melihatmu menangis karenanya" lanjut Sasuke yang membuatku berhenti menangis.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Naruto sangat tidak suka melihatku menangis. Apalagi jika itu karenanya. Tapi sekarang aku malah sedang menagis karena dirinya yang meninggalkanku.

"Sakura, kami tunggu kamu di mobil" tutur Shikamaru lalu bersama dengan yang lain meninggalkanku.

"Benar juga, untuk apa aku menangis? Toh Naruto akan selalu bersamaku. Di hatiku" gumamku setelah berpikir sejenak.

Dengan sebuah senyum yang lebar, aku berlari menghampiri mereka. "Tunggu!" panggilku dan mereka berbalik. Terlihat sebuah ekspresi terkejut di muka mereka. Aku bisa tebak kalau mereka terkejut dengan ekspresiku yang sekarang. Padahal tadi aku menangis dan bersedih. Namun sekarang malah tersenyum lebar.

Walau begitu, mereka tetap menyambutku dengan senyuman terbaik mereka.

Naruto, aku pun tidak akan pernah menyalahkan takdir atas segala sesuatu yang ku alami. Karena pasti ada sebuah arti penting yang terkandung dalam takdir yang telah direncanakan oleh Tuhan.

**~*~Tamat~*~**

Ha~ akhirnya selesai juga. Cerita yang panjang, ya! semoga mata readers nggak ada yang sampai rusak karena cerita yang terlalu panjang. Hehehehe _#digebukin readers_

Tadinya mau di bikin_ twoshoot_, tapi nggak jadi deh. Aku lebih suka di jadiin _oneshoot_ aja. Ini udah _sad ending_ belum? Terus gimana? Masih kurang nyedihin atau bagaimana?

Oh iya! Shizu mau bikin ff fantasy! Tentang apa? Itu rahasia! Yang pasti ini akan di bikin chapter-chapter.

Nah, sekarang waktunya readers semua untuk menyampaikan saran, kritik yang membangun, komentar, request juga boleh.


End file.
